Settle It
by Jokerfest
Summary: Kisuke and Renji are both fighting for a chance at a particular orange-haired Soul Reaper. However, they aren't fighting with fists, not at all... DEFINITE YAOI Oneshot possible Twoshot


**Alright, so this is what I did. I typed into the search box looking for Renji and Kisuke pairings. Do you know that not counting this fic, when you look for this pairing Rated M there are only four other fics? That is supremely lame and so I wrote my own yaoi. I mean the two have lived together off and on and that's all the yaoi we can come up with? I think not! So after reading this I challenge you to write your own, I mean it's not like they wouldn't be a hot couple... But yes, I digress, read, review, possibly write your own. And no...I do not own Bleach or any of the characters below, I just imagine them having sweaty "arguments" for fun :D**

There was nothing to say really, they both wanted him. At first they had tried fighting over him, their battles continuing day long into the night. Renji was just grateful that the training room was big enough for their more explosive arguments. He was also grateful that Urahara's bedroom was accomadating enough to meet the needs of the more private ones.

"You want him, dontchu Renji?"

Renji grunted beneath the older man, his hands holding onto Urahara's wrists so tightly he was sure that he was leaving bruises. If he was hurting the man above him, Urahara was giving no sign. He groaned as teeth sank into his shoulder.

"Just-just shut up and fuck me!"

The older man hovered over him, his blond hair hanging around them both. The smile that graced Urahara's face was far from comforting. Urahara bared his teeth as he entered him, and painful as it was, it was so fucking good. Renji cried out loudly at the intrusion, cried out as Urahara smacked straight into his sweet spot so hard he thought he was going blind.

"_**Fuuuuuckk**_!"

As Urahara buried himself into his body, their lips met in an electric and somewhat animalistic kiss. It wasn't a sweet meeting of lips and tongue, not a lover's kiss, it was a battle. Teeth pulled at bleeding lips, tongues dueled angrily as they sought for dominance. And all the while their bodies pounded and gave way into the other, hot sweat making the act run more smoothly. Hands grasped and kneaded savagely across one another's body. Renji gasped as fingers pulled harshly on his nipples, the exquisite shock of pain adding to the steady pleasure that was building. '

As their lips called cease fire, Renji found it in him, to mock the usually quiet and docile man.

"He'll-_**dammit**_-he'll still be-_**FUCK**_!"

"He'll still be what," Urahara said bringing the rhythm to a slow, agonizing pace. The older man's hips moved slowly, sensually into him, just barely scratching at his prostate. It wasn't a fight, this was seduction and Renji felt a sharp piercing fear hit his heart. Lips rested at his throat and the hot mouth opened suckling gently at his pulsepoint. His cock, if possible, stiffened even more at the erotic feel of being so tenderly fucked. He mewled softly as fingers traced the tattoos on his shoulder, as the fingers flicked over hardened nipples, as they moved lower.

"Urahara-please."

"Listen...what if we...both took him? What if we both enjoyed him, Renji?"

"You're messing-ughghh...messing with me."

Skillful hands started stroking him, and the thrusts once again quickened in pace, but Urahara was watching him now. Those blue eyes were drowning him, taking his breath, and making his heart rail against his chest.

"Say yes, Renji."

"He's-he's mine."

The thrusts became faster, the hands on his cock on the verge of being painful. He felt Urahara once again lean against his sensitive flesh, felt the devilish tongue play along the shell of his ear. All of this, all at the same time, Urahara was going to win.

"Together, c'mon. Think of the three of us, I'd let you go first."

Renji closed his eyes,imagined for just brief moment the fiery orange-haired boy beneath him. Lithe, young body screaming his name, begging for release. And then in realtime--Urahara pounding into his body, making his teeth clench, _**GOD**_! The fist around his cock pumped in time with the jarring thrusts that was driving him absolutely insane. He closed his eyes, imagined Ichigo, and he was there.

Was it strange that they both cried out Ichigo's name when they came?

Urahara pulled out with a wet pop and Renji could feel the other man's seed, trail slowly down his leg. He opened his eyes and watched as Urahara bent down and licked away the cum that was on his stomach. His abs clenched at the tender sensation, and for a moment he wondered what it would be like to share.

"Urahara?"

"Hmmm?"

"I could-could get him first, you said?"

"Absolutely."

"I want it in writing...when I can move."


End file.
